Palabras
by C. Weller chan
Summary: Y él, aún abrazándola, le murmuraría al oído dulcemente su nombre, expresando cuánto la había extrañado, que no deseaba separarse de ella, y que era su más preciada joya.


**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Fic inspirado en la canción "Palabras" de Rafael Pérez Botija y de Discos y Cintas Melody, interpretada por Lucero.

"**PALABRAS"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo Único**

La joven mujer de largos cabellos azabaches con reflejos azulados y gentil mirada castaña de figura menuda no hacía más que posar ansiosa su mirada de manera intermitente en el reloj y seguidamente en la ventana que le permitía avistar la calle del espacioso y elegante departamento. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía de la anticipación, cada poro, cada latido, cada respiración atentos sólo a la hora, a la imagen del hombre que aparecería como tantas veces en el pasado por esa vereda cercada por los verdes y vivos pastos tan cuidadosamente cortados.

Conteniendo su impaciencia a duras penas, revolviéndose en el mullido y cómodo sillón que se había convertido en su fiel y silencioso acompañante que sufría por sus abrumadoras emociones que bullían en su interior cada vez que se aproximaba el acontecimiento. La chica se acomodó por undécima vez desde que se sentara a esperar. Siempre era lo mismo, la misma sensación asfixiante que precedía a sus encuentros, el sentimiento lleno de esperanza ante la expectativa…

Siempre preguntándose si ese sería el día, el momento tan anhelado que pudiera cambiar las condiciones. El glorioso segundo donde su vida por fin diera el ansiado giro y su masculina mirada le dijera lo que su boca siempre afirmaba con esa voz tan ronca, sensual y varonil.

El más caro deseo, el motivo por el cual se despertaba en las mañanas, reía, comía y realizaba sus actividades diarias, siempre esperando agitada y temerosa porque aún no fuera el momento.

Y muriendo a cada instante imaginando que nunca pasaría.

Acostumbraba recibirlo con una sonrisa. Se preparaba desde que lo veía venir por la vereda desde la ventana, caminando elegantemente con su andar aristocrático y seguro, como un rey. Su cabellera blanca y ojos dorados tan sagaces, velados y sardónicos. Su sonrisa misteriosa y llena de secretos. Su porte gallardo y sagaz, dando la impresión de estar listo para cualquier sorpresa o arremetida.

Pero lo que más le atrajo y seguía atrayendo era su capacidad de expresión oral. Nunca hablaba de más, ni tenía por hábito la cháchara. Siempre con pláticas interesantes, oraciones precisas y con sentido, expresiones que tenían el don de llevarla a las nubes, donde podría permanecer hasta la eternidad.

Hablaba con maestría el lenguaje de los enamorados; el difícil arte de la galantería era manifestado con timbres mesurados y gentiles, los cuales conseguían transportarla a un mundo aparte, donde el sol y la luna convivían y las estrellas y las nubes danzaban un vals dulce, diáfano y hermoso mientras debajo de ellos los árboles de hojas doradas y los pájaros cantores hacían compañía a las tranquilas y exuberantes aguas de un lago franqueado por colinas esmeraldas.

Un paraíso.

Un paraíso terrenal donde su voz era su único sonido. La voz amada, deseada, querida que decía las frases que necesitaba oír como un rumor que era sólo para sus oídos. Una complaciente melodía que la llenaba, colmando sus ilusiones y logrando hacerla olvidar sus inseguridades y dudas.

Un armonioso acento de frases elegidas con un único propósito: enamorarla, enceguecerla, hacerla caer a sus pies como tantas veces. Rendirla a un sentimiento envolvente y recargado que le impedía pensar en algo más que no fuera él.

Indudablemente, sabía decir lo más bello.

Pero no le daba amor.

Con regocijo, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces, y sin tardanza, su cuerpo se levantó del sillón para acomodarse el fino vestido, el cabello sedoso, el maquillaje experto. Su masculina figura, después de tanta espera, por fin apareció.

En unos segundos más, entraría por esa puerta como tantas ocasiones. Y entonces ella, con el amor que la henchía, lo abrazaría y le daría un beso tratando de hacerlo sentir bienvenido y confortable, ofreciéndole una copa, la cena, o un masaje. Y él, aún abrazándola, le murmuraría al oído dulcemente su nombre, expresando cuánto la había extrañado, que no deseaba separarse de ella, y que era su más preciada joya.

Pero la joven mujer miraría en sus ojos, aún siendo sostenida en sus brazos, buscando ansiosa, con el corazón compungido, con el corazón en el puño, con el alma lacerada por la creencia fútil y perpetua de que su inquietud se viera sofocada al fin, de que su esperanza se viera felizmente colmada, de que sus emociones fueran correspondidas, que sin ninguna duda su mirada varonil y cariñosa le indicara el cumplimiento de su afán.

La puerta se abrió finalmente. La sonrisa misteriosa enmarcada por la viril tez apareció enseguida de que ella casi corriera a atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo. La voz masculina siguió al acto, su murmullo en su oído, su ronco timbre alcanzando su enamorado corazón y entonces, con el aliento cortado, con los latidos desbocados y las manos en puños, la chica alzó su mirada, buscando afanosamente la de él, para inmediatamente caer hasta la tierra de un golpe sus esperanzas, e instalarse en su rostro maquillado una sonrisa forzada que escondía el dolor de su espíritu.

Como siempre, su hombre le ofrecía el paraíso, le decía lo más bello, alentando su deseo una vez más y encandilando sus oídos.

Pero en esa mirada dorada no podía ocultar su verdadero sentir, por lo menos no a ella. Ella conocía íntimamente cada destello, cada movimiento, cada contracción; podía leer claramente y sin errores esos ojos.

Esos ojos que no armonizaban con el mensaje que trasmitía su voz cadenciosa y educada.

Esos ojos que le decían que sólo le daba una ilusión ficticia y hueca enterrando la realidad en frases almibaradas.

Sólo oraciones defectivas y desleales que no guardaban un sentimiento de amor verdadero y puro.

Sólo palabras…

**Fin**


End file.
